Lillian Bergo (TFA Prowl x OC)
by RgRacingGirl
Summary: Once I realized where I was, I promised not to change this dimension. If I did, the consequences will not be in my favor, or anybody's favor, to be honest. It gets hard when nothing turns out to be in my favor here. Except one thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Lilly, will you PLEASE keep that racket down?" my older sister groaned. "Seriously, how can you enjoy that crap?"

"It's not crap, its my favorite show!" I rolled my eyes. "I didn't call Naruto CRAP when you were addicted to it! Don't call Transformers Animated crap!"

"Uh, too late," she said as she typed on her laptop, probably talking to her best friend, Peter, in Wisconsin. She talks to him 24/7 pretty much, even if she doesn't admit it.

"Just shut up and let me watch me show," I said as I turned up the volume on the TV. The very first episodes were playing on a marathon, and I planned on watching every minute of it! In case you haven't already guessed it, yes, I'm a seventeen year-old who watches Transformers Animated. No judging needed here! Then the power was shut of.

"I hate these damn thunder storms," my sister muttered as she unplugged her laptop. NOOOOO! Now I can't watch the marathon! "Come on, time for bed."

"Fine," I grumbled as I walked slowly into my room. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, listening to the calming fall of rain tapping on my window and the echoing sounds of thunder hitting the ground. The last thing I remembered before I went to sleep was a big flash of light that lit up the whole house.

~The Next Morning~

"Ugh, mornings suck," I said as I got up. I looked around, and gasped. I was NOT in my room at all! I was in some sort of alleyway, with skyscrapers all around me. Please note that I HATE BIG CITIES! "Where the hell am I?" Then I heard a scream from... Sari? No, it can't be! She's a fictional character! Then again, everything around me, including myself, is animated. Oooh, no. No way am I in a different dimension! I guess truth hurts sometimes. I've thought immensely about it, and I made a conclusion; I wouldn't survive in the Dora Explorer world, let alone a world where there are giant alien robots attacking things!

I ran around the city till I found Sari, along with Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Aww, did you lose your owner-bot?" Bulkhead asked gently. I smirked; a talking garbage truck isn't gentle, not one bit. Then Sari screamed again. Okay, that girl needs to tone it down! I covered my ears so my eardrums wouldn't get damaged that much.

"That thing must be armed with some sort of high-frequency sonic weapon!" Bumblebee exclaimed after she stopped screaming. No, 'Bee, just vocal chords!

"I think it's scared," Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee.

"No dip, Sherlock!" I facepalmed. They turned to me, and I facepalmed again. Crap, now they see me! "Yeah, hi."

"Hi, at least SOMEONE talks on this planet!" Bumblebee said as he drove over to me. "I'm-"

"Bumblebee," I finished. "And Bulkhead."

"How did you know?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm kinda from a different dimension," I shrugged. "And where I'm from, you guys are on a TV show, so I know all about you."

"Cool!" Bumblebee said before he and Bulkhead drove after Sari. Then Sari got grabbed by the large experiment-thingy. Noooooo!

"Uh, aren't you gonna help her?" I raised an eyebrow at Bumblebee as Optimus and my favoritest Autobot, Prowl, drove up to us.

"Whatever that is, it needs our help," Optimus told the others. "Autobots, transform!"

Then they did the whole transforming thing, making a pose and all that good stuff. It shocked me to see them all in person, but I kept my cool, staying on the down-low for as long as possible.

Optimus grabbed his axe, Sari was like 'Whoa!', and they all ran towards the creature, with Optimus shouting, "Autobots, attack!" and they started to fight it. Bulkhead hit it with his wrecking ball, Sari fell, Bumblebee caught her and ran her away from the creature, introducing themselves as he did so. I ran after him, not wanting to miss anything that would happen.

"What are you?" Sari asked Bumblebee.

"I'm an Autobot, from Cybertron," he explained, and after he said that, the drones started shooting at him, and he stung them with his stingers. I looked back at the creature, and it was sucking in Prowl. Nooooo, don't do that! I LIKE Prowl! He's AWEsome! Bumblebee ran out of the garage, leaving me and Sari.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Lilly," I told her. "I'm from a different dimension."

"Cool!" she smiled as she watched the Autobots fight. I heard Optimus talking to Ratchet via COMM link, and Bulkhead asking him about Prowl's energy signature.

"Yeah, but it's faint," Optimus shouted as he sliced a tentacle off of the creature.

Sari and I ran up to the top of the parking garage, and she was breathing heavily when we finally reached the top. I could see Telatran-1 giving Optimus the thing that makes the creature explode, then Optimus and Bulkhead looking at Bumblebee. Bumblebee took the gadget, and started racing up to the top of the parking garage.

I heard Optimus yell "Abort!", but Bumblebee was already going too fast to slow down now. He raced off the edge of the top of the building and transformed as the creature ate him before exploding into a white-ish powder.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted down at him. I knew everyone was safe, everyone but Prowl. Sari and I ran over to them, and we made it to them right after they loaded up Prowl on Optimus.

"Sari, Lilly, my friend's hurt real bad," Bumblebee's car form told us. Sari kept arguing with him, trying to make him let us come, Optimus yelled at him, the somehow, she tricked Bumblebee into letting us both go with him. I climbed in first, getting in the passenger's's seat; Sari got the driver's seat.

They all drove into Lake Erie, and Sari said,"Um, are we going to be able to breathe down here?"

"Oh, sure!" Bumblebee replied. "...What's breathe?"

They drove into the ship, Omega-1, and they all went into the medical room. Bumblebee stayed behind, driving slower. Then Sari kept being annoying, and he drove back and forth quickly, making my head hurt.

"Dude, stop doing that," I whispered, hitting the dashboard. "My head freaking hurts."

"Would you keep down?" he sounded annoyed. All of the 'Bots turned to him.

"Will you keep down-loading, information, you know, to help fix Prowl?" he said quickly.

"Did that nano-bot scramble your circuits?" Bulkhead asked.

"No!" he exclaimed after Sari hit the horn. "I mean, no, my circuits aren't scrambled!"

"Bumblebee, will you transform into robot-mode and get over here?" Optimus said, more of an order than a suggestion. Bumblebee said," Sure!" and drove over to the vent, threw us out, and transformed. We went down an chute to the room where the All-Spark was held. The All-Spark scanned both of us, but then flashed a bunch of pictures. A laser got to Sari's key-card, and turned it into her new key that can heal the Autobots.

"If you mess this up, you owe me my security deposit!" Sari said to the All-Spark before Optimus walked behind both of us and picked Sari up.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" he asked both of us.

"They followed me home," Bumblebee shrugged. "Can I keep it?"

"Hey, I'm not an 'it', I'm a 'she'!" Sari defended herself. "And she is, too!"

"So I suppose you have an explanation?" Optimus raised an eyebrow(?) at Bumblebee.

"Actually, I'm narrowing it down to my top five," he replied.

"Prime!" I heard Ratchet through Optimus's COMM. "You better get up here, now!"

We all were rushed into the medical room, where Prowl was 'unstable', as Ratchet said it. Sari's key started glowing, and was pulled towards Prowl's chest. Bumblebee helped her up, she smiled at him, and inserted her key into Prowl's chest. The whole room glowed bright, and when the light dimmed down a little, Prowl sat up.

"That was, quite the cure," he shook his head.

"Can all 'she' s do that?" Bumblebee asked. I shook my head.

"I don't even know how I did that," Sari told him.

"At this point, nothing surprises me," Optimus said. "I've seen more action in this solar cycle than my whole Cybertron service career."

I looked up at the screen, and I saw lots of police cars. Sari swallowed.

"Uh, I think my dad's looking for me," she gulped. Ratchet transformed and Sari got in; I, on the other hand, got in Optimus.

"Who are you?" he asked as we drove through the water.

"I'm Lilly," I explained. "I'm from a different dimension, I have no idea how I got here."

"Ok..ay," he sounded confused.

"Trust me, Optimus, I'm just as confused as you are," I told him.

When we got up to the surface, I got out quickly before the rest of the 'Bots transformed. Sari ran over to me. Man, she was shorter than I thought she would be! I am only five foot, and she was a few inches shorter than me!

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Captain Fanzone shouted at all of them.

"Why do they want us to do that?" Bumblebee asked Sari quietly.

"I don't know, it makes you look less scary or something," Sari shrugged. All of the Autobots in sight put their servos in the air, each making a click sound as they did so. All of the police officers then pointed their guns at US!

"No! Don't shoot!" Sari shouted. "They're friendly! Well, except for the red and white one, he's kinda grumpy, but other than that-"

"Sari!" Professor Sumdac exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her.

"It's okay, guys, you can put your hands down now," she told them, and they put them down. "Hey, Lilly, do you need a place to stay?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "Considering I'm not even close to being from here."

"Yay, sleepover!"

I ended up staying the night in Sari's room. It was difficult being in the same building as Megatron's head, but I had to deal with it. Nobody knows about it but me and Professor Sumdac, and he didn't know I knew about it, and I wasnt' going to tell him because that would mess up the time line.

The next day, Sari and I went to the ceremony thingy where Sumdac thanked the Autobots. When the ceremony was over, I went with Sari to the burger place and got some food. We mostly just hung out all day, and somehow we all ended up at the park. I sat in the grass in a peaceful position where I could meditate; yes, I'm that lame person who meditates. It really helps calm your nerves and slow down your heart rate. I could feel every movement around me, and I could tell Prowl was watching me, but then he sat down next to me and started meditating beside me. A few feet away, I could hear Optimus talking to Sari about protecting life. We stayed there till it got dark out, then Sari led them to this old, crappy looking building that they would use as a base.

"I think this is what you organics call a 'real fixer upper'," Bumblebee commented.

"Actually, 'fixer uppers' are much worse," I broke the news to him. "I've revamped houses that were twice as bad, this place is a piece of cake." Then I heard the firetruck sirens, and we all went to where the sound was coming from. I knew exactly what it was that was happening, there was a fire in some apartment building, and the Autobots saved the day. Again. SHOCKER, I know!

So after they 'saved the day', I decided that I wanted to spend all night cleaning that building; it's not like I have anything else to do, right? I worked for hours, sweeping and picking up debris while listening to my iPod that just so happened to be in my pocket still. Fancy that! I think I worked till about five in the morning, and by then the whole place was pretty clean. I could totally make this place a paradise if I got the right furniture, but I kinda don't have any money, so... Not happening.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," I grumbled as I found a corner to sit in and fall asleep. I found the corner, but I didn't get the sleep. I hate wanting to sleep but not being able to, and I don't even know WHY I couldn't sleep! Maybe because I'm in a cold little corner, or that I'm alone, or that it's dark. Darkness is okay, yes, but when I'm totally alone? I don't appreciate it!

So, after not getting any sleep whatsoever, I had to go to the ceremony for the new fast train for Sumdac Systems. The same place that Starscream will enter and demand the AllSpark. No way I'm missing that!

"Okay, who wants to take me?" I asked as all of the Autobots got ready to go.

"I'll take you, hop in!" Bulkhead said, opening his passenger door. I hopped in and buckled-up. "Did you recharge good last night?"

"Uh, no, I didn't sleep," I shook my head. My hair still looked fine, in it's curly waves like usual, but I really needed a shower. "What about you?"

"I had a good stasis nap," he said cheerfully. "I think everyone did. You cleaned the place up good!"

"Thanks, I worked very hard on it," I said. "This ceremony will be very... Interesting."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll see," I told him, not wanting to let him know what was going to happen just in case it would mess up the time line.

The ceremony was boring, as I thought it would be, but when the aerial show started, I was on full-alert. Ain't no way I'm going to let Starscream do stuff!

"That's odd, I thought I only paid for six jets," Professor Sumdac muttered as he looked up to see seven jets doing an aerial show. Then Starscream ran straight for us!

"It couldn't be!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Yes, it can be, and it is," I nodded. "Starscream." They all looked at me funny, like 'how did you know?' Then the confused look vanished when they remembered that I'm from a different dimension.

Then Starscream shot at us. Right at _me_, to be exact. Prowl ran over, grabbed me, and quickly got away from gunshot.

"Gracias," I told him. He gave me a confused look. "It means 'thank' you in Spanish."

"Oh," he said. "You're welcome."

"Greetings, Autobots!" Starscream shouted. "Mind if I crash the party?"

"Uh, yeah, we do mind," I glared at him.

"A Decepticon, here?" Optimus was shocked, to say the least.

"The name is Starscream!" he exclaimed. "Exulted leader of the Decepticons!"

"Well, duh! I just said that!" I rolled my eyes. Crap, this grumpy-tired thing isn't really working for me, I'm just going to get myself killed.

"I thought that was Megatron," Bulkhead said.

"Silence, Autobot skiff!" Starscream screamed, shooting a laser at Bulkhead. Bulkhead and Bumblebee go hit and were smacked against the City Hall building, making some rubble fall off. Ouch! Ratchet and Optimus had to help them out before part of the roof collapsed on top of them. Prowl left my side and started running, with Starscream shooting at him. Luckily, he was dodging all of the shots.

"This will all end, and I will live, probably," I kept muttering to myself as I paced back and forth. I looked up, and somehow Prowl got on Starscream's back and was hitting him, and it really looked like it'd hurt! Starscream threw him off into a road, where he landed with a bang. Again, owww!

"I expected a little more of a challenge from such great heroes!" Starscream smirked. I SO wanted to slap him right then, but I'm short, and he's fifty feet in the air, so... No can do!

Optimus took his rope and wrapped it around Screamer's legs and tried pull him down. But it didn't work. He flew, and Optimus Prime went with him, flying through the air. When he was in the air, Optimus hit so many buildings... Owww! This dimension was fun to watch, but it scares me now!

"Holy friggin crap, I'm gonna die," I shook. I then got a good idea that would calm me down; meditation. I sat down, crossed my legs and hummed. I have no clue how long I was there, but when I finally opened my eyes, Optimus was slowly floating to the ground, looking hurt. I looked around, and he started falling faster and faster. Then I figured it out; the more I concentrated, the slower he fell! I concentrated really hard, only thinking of him, and again he slowly floated to the ground. When he finally made it safely, I ran over to him.

"Optimus, are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"What did you do?" he tilted his head.

"I... Don't know, exactly," I shook my head. "What happened?"

"I think you already know," Prowl's voice came from behind me. I looked back, and all of them were walking towards me, all safe as can be.

"Well, yeah, but," I stammered. "Crap, I messed everything up!"

"What was suppose to happen?" Sari asked.

"Optimus here was suppose to fall to his death, and your key was suppose to bring him back to life," I explained. "I messed it all up."

"I like this version better, where I'm not dead," Optimus chuckled.

"But you come back to life!" I pointed out. "Anyway, I have no idea how I did that! And if you say 'At this point, nothing surprises me', Optimus, so help me God, I will smack your blue face!" Then I facepalmed. "Sorry, no sleep does this to me."

"Apology accepted," Optimus nodded.

"I also need a tan, this whole snow-white skin is not good," I laughed. "And a shower. And probably breakfast."

"I can help you with all that!" Sari grinned, pulling out one of her dad's credit cards.

~after eating, tanning, showering & sleeping~

"Why do I always have this feeling that I'm gonna be killed in this dimension?" I asked myself quietly.

"Probably because you could get killed here," I heard Prowl say.

"Duh, mister Obvious," I rolled my eyes. "Smart-alec. Then again, not as much as Bulkhead."

"Wait, did she just say that Bulkhead, our Bulkhead, is a smart-alec?" Bumblebee almost fell over.

"Yep, just you wait!" I grinned. "You'll see, but not for another year-ish. I don't know how I'm ever going to get home, or if I'm ever even going home. To tell you the truth, this dimension is way better than mine. Mine's all boring, except for the racing."

"Racing?" Optimus questioned.

"Yeah, I drag race," I showed them a picture of my car. "Only goes eighty-five mph, but I think it's pretty awesome."

"And you are only seventeen?" Sari squinted her eyes.

"Yeah, actually, you could race," I pointed out. "You only have to be eight to race, at least in my dimension. I've raced against many younger kids, and they're pretty good."

"Are you good at it?" Bumblebee asked.

"I've won about fifty races in seven years, so I guess," I shrugged. "I've been second place in more than that, but won about fifty."

"Cool!" Sari exclaimed.

"I already know who's the fastest here," I looked over at Bumblebee.

"I know, I'm fast," he boasted, flexing his servos.

"I said fast, not strong, dumb ass," I groaned. "Sari, no repeating of the words I just said."

"Whatever," she grinned. Crap, that child spells trouble, I'm tellin' ya!

"I'm serious," I looked at her. "Oh, who am I kidding? I know five year old kids that cuss, but I hope you won't. Anyway, do you have YouTube in this dimension?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you find entertainment in watching male organics talk?" Optimus asked me as I watched Tyler Oakley on Youtube.

"It's not how they talk, it's what they talk about and what they do," I explained. "Like, he is doing a competition where he has to try to eat fifty chicken nuggets in twenty minutes, but he fails."

"You like seeing people fail?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's not watching them fail, it's their reaction of their failure," I laughed. "Like, if you lost in a race, I would laugh at your reaction, not that you lost."

"Oh, I forgot," I got on my picture albums and opened my 'TFA' album. "I have pictures of all of you." Crap! I quickly deleted the picture of teenager Sari; she can't see that!

"So, we are all in a television show in your dimension?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep, but the series already had it's end," I told them. "Right now, we are in-between the first and second episodes, in season one."

"How many seasons are there?" Bulkhead asked.

"Three seasons, forty-two episodes total," I said slowly. "It was first aired in 2007, and ended in 2009. I'm from 2013, and I was mesmerized by the first episode. I had no idea that I would live it!"

"But, the year is 2050," Sari sounded confused. "You're from a different dimension AND a different time?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "Good thing my favorite videos are still here! Anyway," I yawned. "Time for this girl to take a nap." I walked over to the corner, laid down and fell asleep for a long time.

~8 am the next day (yes, she slept that long)~

"What?" I mumbled as I slowly got up. "I'm up, I'm up."

"No one's trying to wake you up, Lilly," Sari laughed.

"I know, I was trying to wake myself up," I said, stretching. "What's for breakfast?"

"I brought you a muffin," she handed me a bag. "Blueberry."

"Thanks," I said as I opened the bag and took the muffin out. I took a big bite, then I saw Prowl jump into the building through a hole in the ceiling, and stomp off to his room. "_Someone_'s in a bad mood," I giggled, knowing what he was mad about. "Why is there a huge flat-screen in here?"

"They just wanted to learn more about our culture, so they thought it would help if they could watch what we watch," Sari shrugged.

"Anywho, I'm going to go see Prowl," I said, finishing my muffin (yes, it tasted spectacular!). I walked through a few hallways to his room, where I could hear Optimus talking to him.

"You could have another room, you know," Optimus said. "A room with a roof."

"I like this room," I heard Prowl reply, and I also heard Bumblebee behind me.

"You are very bad at sneaking up on people," I said as I turned around to face 'Bee.

"Hush!" he shushed me. I knew what he was going to do, so I just let him. Hey, I said no messing up the timeline, so I won't!

"Does anyone else smell fried circuitry?" I heard Bumblebee say. "Get it? As in yours!"

I walked into the doorway to see Bumblebee pound on Prowl's head. "Idiot," I smiled as I shook my head. "He will never learn."

"Do you know that for a fact?" Optimus asked me.

"Pretty much."

Prowl got so mad, he jumped up to the highest branch of his tree. "What did I say?" Bumblebee asked.

"Never learns, always oblivious," I laughed.

"Hey!" Bumblebee sounded offended.

"But it's the truth," I broke it to him. "Honey, truth hurts."

We all left Prowl's room and walked into the main room, where everyone was setting up furniture and things. I wouldn't count a rock couch a furniture, but who cares? It's for two-ton robots, so anything that would hold them counts.

"Hey, isn't tonight the night where Sari sleeps over?" I asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Really?" I looked at him. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," he facepalmed. "I forgot."

"I can tell!"

We all just mostly hung out all day, just talking and getting to know eachother. Well, mostly getting to know me and Sari, but still.

Sari left and got back with the stuff for the sleepover sometime around seven at night. She got everyone a sleeping bag, even Bulkhead.

"Can we watch something that WON'T bore us into stasis-lock?" Bumblebee asked as he changed the channel on the TV from the nature channel to some hard rock channel. Prowl got pissed, to say the least. He pounced on Bumblebee, who was talking about him always being about stillness, and smiled.

"You should try it sometime." And with that, he jumped up to some bar on the ceiling.

"Looks like someone forgot to de-frag his hard drive," Bulkhead said.

"Don't get your circuits in a punch, Prowl!" Bumblebee called. "It's just a slammer-party!"

"Slumber party," Sari corrected him. "Also known as the sleepover," she said as she got out the sleeping bags. "It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out all night long," she explained.

"So, we're suppose to hang this out?" Optimus asked, holding up a small sleeping bag.

"No, you don't 'hang it out', you sleep in it!" Sari giggled. "First rule of a sleepover is; no one sleeps."

"Learning this earth stuff is hard," Bulkhead muttered as he scratchet his head. I looked below him and saw a tiny little robot, the one that was being controlled by Megsy(AKA Megatron). I so wanted to stomp on it, but no messing up the timeline! Luckily, no one noticed it, so so far the timeline is secure, haha.

Bulkhead, being the clumsy mech that he is, tried to get into one of Sari's smaller sleeping bags and shook the ground. I knew what would happen next, so I got out of the way from Prowl so he wouldn't fall on me. Then he fell off of the bar, and hit his butt on the concrete.

"Ouch, I'll bet that hurt," I laughed at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that would happen?" he sounded annoyed.

"I told you that I wouldn't tell you anything," I reminded him. "No messing up the timeline, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he grumbled.

"Bulkhead, that's my sleeping bag," Sari told the large mech. "This one's yours!" she unfolded a very large sheet that ended up covering Prowl.

"Oh, no, where'd Prowl go?" I faked being worried as he grumled under the sheet. Then Sari got out Twister. I am a master at Twister, but I wasn't the persons playing it, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were.

"Right hand on green!" Sari said.

"So, this is s strength exercise to boost dexterity?" Optimus tilted his head.

"No, it's a game!" Sari laughed. "Left foot on purple!"

"Hey, Prowl?" Bumblebee said. "You're all about being still, you want in on this action?"

Prowl jumped onto the board and hit every move perfectly, this winning the game in a matter of a few seconds. He jumped back off and walked away. Bulkhead and Bumblebee collapsted, with Bumblebee's face somewhere under Bulkhead.

"Hey, come back!" Bulkhead called. "You won!"

So, that game ended, and the ghost stories started. Sari kept rambling on about an old man ghost story that wasn't scary at ALL, then she plugged her key into something and made it tap Bumblebee on the shoulder, making him shriek so loud.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as the claw held him up in midair.

"Haha, too sweet!" Sari laughed hard. "You should've seen your face, Bumblebee, you scardy-bot!"

"Sari, how are you doing that?" Optimus asked.

"It's my key," she explained. "It can do much more than just heal Autobots." Then the power went out, and Bumblebee shrieked again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh, that wasn't me," Sari said after the power went out.

Everything around us started working, the claws and the assembly line and the crusher, everything. At this point, I just hope I'll live to see tomorrow!

Ratchet and Bumblebee were thrown at the wall while something shot at us. I dodged the bullets as fast as I could, taking Sari with me. Some sort of flame thrower was aimed at Bulkhead and made him fall over. Then another gun got aimed at both of us, and it was too fast. I ran a few feet, but the bullets were catching up to us fast. Optimus grabbed both of us and blocked the bullets with his back. He carried us to another room that wasnt' out of control, and on his way there we bumped into Prowl.

"This party is really getting out of-" he was cut off by Ratchet slamming into him, dodging bullets and lasers. I didn't see the rest, but I didn't need to. I already knew what was going to happen, so I told Sari what was happening. Sari ran out and plugged her key into something, saving Ratchet from some assembly line arms.

" 'bout time you used that thing for something useful," he told her. She smiled, and I ran over to her. The room was kinda on fire, parts of it.

"Stay still!" Prowl ordered. "I could shut this all down if I could get to the control booth!"

He ran a ways towards the booth, then stopped, murmuring, "Stillness, and strike," and repeating the process till he was just a few feet from the control booth. He reached for it when he was attacked by flying bombs. Owww! He got held up by three claws, and he couldn't hardly move. Now was Bumblebee's chance to save the day!

"Bumblebee!" Prowl yelled. "It's up to you now! Remember, stillness!"

Bumblebee had this look of certainty in his optics, and he nodded.

"Bumblebee?" Bulkhead shouted. "We're dead!"

"Shut up, Bulkhead, he can do it!" I yelled at him. "I know it!" I closed my eyes for like minute, and when I opened them again, he did it, just like I said. "Haha, told ya!" Then I looked around, and I got really mad. "I spent hours cleaning this place up, and now it's all wrecked!" I crossed my arms. "Ain't no way I'm cleanin' this place up again, you guys are all on your own."

They kinda got it all cleaned up, then Bumblebee challenged Prowl to Twister. Surprisingly, Bumblebee got better, but Prowl still won.

"I challenge Prowl!" I announced, hopping off of the ledge. "I'm the master at this game!"

"We'll see about that," he said.

"Right hand on orange!" Sari announced. Easy, peasy.

"Left foot on green!" Again, easy.

"Left hand on purple!" Wow, easy steps!

"Right foot on green!" Done

This went on for about half an hour, and I didn't even break a sweat!

"Give up yet, Prowl?" I grinned at him.

"Never," he shook his head. I could tell he was surprised that I made it this long, and I wasn't even tired.

"Left foot on orange!" Sari announced. I got my left foot on the nearest orange, but Prowl fell over!

"Ha!" I shrieked. "I beat the mighty Prowl!"

"How on Cybertron did you beat him?" Bumblebee asked me.

"What can I say?" I shrugged, still smiling. "I'm the Twister master."

"Dude, you're like a human pretzel!" Sari exclaimed.

"I've been told that," I nodded. "You okay, Prowl?"

"Fine," he scoffed.

"Gosh, what got your circuits in a twist?" I asked. "It's just a game."

"Yeah, but it's a game he should be the master at," Bumblebee explained. "How did you get so flexible?"

"I don't know, I was born with it, I guess," I shrugged. "There are people that are double-jointed," I shuddered," and that is gross. I would hate to be double-jointed!"

"I've never met anyone double-jointed," Sari told me.

"Well, I'm tired, so I wanna go to bed," I announced, grabbing my sleeping bag and getting into it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," everyone told me as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh," I groaned as Prowl drove through the streets to Dino-Drive. "This is going to be boring."

"Hmm," Prowl hummed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I know what happens, and it bores me to tears," I explained. "At this point, I just wanna sleep all day. There is just too much excitement in my life. Well, my new one anyway."

"Do you miss your old life?" he asked.

"Kinda, but you get tired of the same old routine after doing it for years," I shrugged as we pulled into Dino-Drive. Everyone was there already, everyone but Bulkhead. Just minutes after we got there, Bulkhead came crashing through, hitting every single car in the lot on his way in.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No, I think you hit just about every car in the lot," Bumblebee told him.

"Bee, that was soooo not his fault," I rolled my eyes. "He can't help it!"

I think I fell asleep right after we walked in. I have absolutely no clue why I'm so tired all the time, but the fact remains that I am tired. By the time I woke up, I learned that Prowl took the Dinobots to the island in the middle of Lake Erie, just like in the episode I watched a million times.

"Good thing I'm not messing up the timeline!" I smiled at myself. "If I keep this up, everything will happen as planned!"

"What will happen as planned?" I heard Prowl ask from behind me.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," I assured him.

~speed to episode 14, Nature Calls (Lilly has been staying with the Autobots the whole time, just staying out of the way so she won't mess up the timeline)~

"I love snow," I exclaimed as I walked outside where snow was falling. I stuck my tounge out and caught a few snowflakes in it. "I love it, yet hate it at the same time."

"Why would you hate it?" Prowl asked(FWI, we have become very close in the past months!).

"Back at home, I drag race," I explained. "Winter is the only season that I can't race, all because of snow and cold weather. I can deal with it, but it also makes me long for warmer weather so I can get back to racing." Just then, a snow plow ran through the streets, covering me and Prowl in snow.

"Great, now I'm cold," I shivered. "We should probably get back inside."

"Yeah," he agreed, picking me up and putting me on his shoulder as he walked back into base. I was shivering so bad, when I got off Prowl's shoulder, I had to grab a spare blanket and cover myself with it.

"I hate being cold," I muttered. "Stupid snow plow, ruins everything."

"People in this world rush to see everything, yet never stay long enough to see what's really there," Prowl said to nobody in general.

"You guys really need a hot chocolate maker in here," I told them. "And a heater, cuz this place is too cold!"

"They have a heater, but it's not strong enough to heat the whole place," Sari explained. "But no hot chocolate maker."

"Then they should get one," I told her. "Or, you should get them one!"

"Maybe later!" she laughed.

Bumblebee was playing video games, as usual. I almost wanted to join him, but I would kick his aft at that, so I decided against it.

"I found a non- sentient Cybertronian energy signal," Optimus announced. "I'm going to need you, Bumblebee, and you, Prowl, to go investigate."

"Ooh, camping trip!" Sari exclaimed.

"I haven't went camping for real in over five years," I smiled. "Especially in winter. Oh, the campfire, the s'mores," I got this dreamy look on my face. Yeah, but Sari and Bumblebee kinda ruin the whole experince, and the whole barnacles deal... Should I go, or stay? How would it end with me being there? "Actually," I said slowly. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"If I have to go, you go, too," Prowl told me.

"Ugh, you are soooo much more demanding than in the show," I glared at him. "Fine, I'll go." He smiled at me.

"Good."

I am so going to regret this, I just know it!

~Few hours later~

So far, everything has been going just like it did in the episode. Bumblebee somehow got electronics in him so he wouldn't 'fry his circuits of boredom'.

"Pathetic," I rolled my eyes as I followed Prowl, who was muttering about how he couldn't figure out how Bumblebee had room for this 'stuff', because Sari packed him to the brim with camping supplies that I've never seen before.

"I'd... Rather not say," I heard Bumblebee say. Meaning, he stuck it in unmentionable places. Ugh.

I was the first one to get my tent set up. I've done it before, so I knew how to pretty quickly. Everyone else... Not so much. Especially Bumblebee.

"Ugh, nuts and bolts to this," he mumbled after he attempted to put up his tent. Sari was working on building a fire, but was having a hard time. Bumblebee then decided to look for an outlet. Ha!

"So, where do they hide the outlets?" Bumblebee asked Prowl after pacing for a few minutes, looking for an outlet.

"For the hundredth time," he snapped. "There are not outlets in the woods, fire provides warmth and light."

"Now, let me borrow your battery for a few hours!" Bumblebee said. Good grief... Prowl just growled, while Sari slammed two rocks together in a weak attempt to start a fire.

"Uh," she grunted as she put the rocks together. "I could use some of that fire right about now. These marshmallows aren't gonna roast themselves!" She then tried the stick thing, with no success.

"Sari, have you ever actually been camping?" Bumblebee asked her.

"Of course I've... Seen it... In a movie! Maybe," she stammered, looking sheepish.

"Uh, huh," he said, taking out his stingers. "Need a hand?" And he started up his stingers, but Prowl got in the way, making a fire in a matter of seconds and throwing it into the fire pit Sari made. Then he pitched her tent for her.

"See? I don't need to know any of this stuff, I've got you guys!" she grinned.

"You must learn to survive without the aid of machines," Prowl told her sternly. "There will come a day where you won't have them."

"Huh!" she put her hands on her hips. "Wanna hear a ghost story?"

"Wanna watch a ghost story?" Bumblebee countered. Ugh, no. He tried to project the movie off of Prowl, but Prowl crushed the batteries, and Bumblebee screamed, "Noooo!"

I just went into my tent and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I knew what was going to happen, and I was kinda scared. What if something happened to me? Then again, an eight year old girl survived it, why couldn't I? About an hour after they all went to sleep, Sari heard something and woke up Bumblebee, waking up Prowl in the process.

"What was that?" Bumblebee exclaimed. He flashed a light around, and saw a moving figure.

"They're called bears," Prowl growled. "They live in the woods." Then the creature pushed back the trees, and I could see it fully. Holy crap, it was big!

"First we must find out this creature's intentions," Prowl said slowly. The creature hit Prowl, knocking him over. Oww! The creature then went up to Bumblebee, me and Sari ran over to Prowl.

"Prowl!" Sari exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Prowl flinched, but didn't see anything.

"Sari, Lilly, look out!" Bumblebee screamed. I looked up and saw the creature getting ready to strike us. Aww, crap! Sari gasped dramically, just like in the episode, and so did I. But Bumblebee struck him in the back with his stingers, making the barnacle monster fall backwards on his ass. Prowl grabbed me and Bumblebee grabbed Sari and ran in opposite directions as soon as the monster struck again, almost hitting us. Prowl threw some ninja-stars at it, but it just sunk into it's skin. Ewww!

"Creature appears to be metal wrapped in living organisms," Prowl commented.

"I think it might be from Cybertron," Sari said softly.

"What makes you say that?" Prowl turned to her.

"Call it a hunch," she stared at her now glowing key.

"How do we stop it?" Bumblebee asked as it started walking towards us.

"Whatever you do, don't look at me!" I widened my eyes. "I've had enough of this creature!" I ran deep into the woods, looked back to see if the creature followed me. When I saw it didn't, I sighed of relief. I'm NOT going to die today!

I cleared the snow away from the ground with my hand and sat down. My blood pressure was rising, and that was never a good sign. I started meditating for awhile, but then, when my blood pressure lowered, I got up and headed back to my tent. My tent was not harmed by that monster at all, so I got in and drifted off to sleep. Not for long, though. Sari woke me up, and she was dripping in water.

"You don't even need to explain, I know," I told her as I got up. "Now, we better pack up and head back."

~Back at the plant~

Sari was telling the rest of the 'Bots the whole story as soon as we got back.

"And then, they were back to normal, like nothing ever happened," she finished. "Meanwhile, I'm stuck riding home with no dry clothes in a car that doesn't have a heater!" she sneezed.

"Bless you," I laughed.

"You showed a lot of courage and ingenuity, Sari," Optimus told her. "And hopefully you'll stop... Backfiring soon."

"Sneezing," I corrected him as Sari blew her nose.

"I don't even want to know what that's called!" Bumblebee whispered to Prowl.

"Blowing her nose," I rolled my eyes. "It's not that bad."

"Sari, we owe you a tremendous amount of gratitude," Prowl told her.

"Yep, and I'm that scardy girl that ran away!" I smiled. "I prefer not being attacked by zombie-Prowl."

"And you owe me a new media player!" Bumblebee snapped at Prowl.

"Oh, good grief," I facepalmed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blizzards can go step on a Lego, for all I care," I grumbled as I snuggled deeper into my blanket.

"What?" Bumblebee asked. "What does that mean?" He was flying planes with Sari at the moment, and almost all of his attention was on the plane.

"It means I don't like blizzards," I explained. Then something in the base started going off.

"Security sensors are picking up increased Decepticon signals," I heard Prowl tell Optimus. "Activity levels are higher than anything we've seen on Earth."

"Could be they're getting ready for an invasion," Optimus said.

"Incoming!" Ratchet yelled, using his magnetic pulse to destroy one of the planes that was flying rampant through the base.

"Hey!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "You made me lose!"

"Yeah, what was that for?" Sari asked.

"We're a little on edge, Sari," Optimus told her. "The Decepticons are mobilizing for a full-scale assault."

"And we're suppose to defend the entire planet how?" Bumblebee asked. "I hate to be a downer here, but five of us against all of them? The odds aren't exactly in our favor!"

"Uh, hello, am I invisible?" Sari asked. "I make six."

"Hey, maybe the Dinobots can help!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Then the whole room went silent, except for my giggling. I couldn't help it!

"The Dinobots were destroyed, weren't they?" Optimus turned to Prowl.

"You told me you were gonna tell him," Bulkhead said to Prowl. "He told me has was gonna tell you!" he said to Prime.

"Tell me what!" he was pissed.

"Go on, it's Prime, he'll understand," Bulkhead told Prowl.

"Well," Prowl started, then told him the whole story. Yep, Prime was pissed.

"You stole the Dinobots and took them to an island?" he screamed.

"Technically, I 'rescued' the Dinobots," Prowl clarified. "I sensed a spark in them. We're programmed to protect life, not destroy it."

"The fate of the Earth and Cybertron hang in the balance and all I have to command are a bunch of undisciplined, insubordinate malfunctions!" Optimus screamed.

"You might want to go a little easier on the young bots," Ratchet told Optimus.

"Well, maybe it's not a bad thing, what Prowl did," Bulkhead said. "We could use it to our advantage! I mean, they kind of owe us."

"Bulkhead, Lilly and I could go to their island and ask for help against the Decepticons," Prowl added.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you!" Prime told him sternly. "To make sure the job's done right this time. Mistakes are something we can't afford. Too much hangs in the balance which is why we need better security measures on every level, starting with the key."

"What?" Sari exclaimed, looking up from her plane.

"It's not safe in Sari's care anymore," Optimus continued. "And Sari's not safe either. We need to guard it from here on out, after all, it's not a toy."

"It's not fair," Sari said. "It's mine! The AllSpark chose me! And I've done a pretty good job protecting it so far!" She turned the key out of her plane, and it crashed into Ratchet's head. "Oops."

"I think that proves my point!" Optimus told everyone. "Sari, the situation is getting too dangerous. Besides, this isn't about you, it's about our future," he held out his hand for her key.

"No, I'm in charge of the key, it's my job, not yours," Sari held her key tight. Oh, gosh. Dah-rah-mah! Get it? Drama?

I feel like that was a lame joke. . .

"Ratchet," Optimus said, motioning him to take Sari's key from her using force.

"Prime-" he started.

"That's an order!"

"Huh," he said as he took Sari's key from her.

"No!" her eyes teared up. "Why don't you trust me? I trusted you!" she ran away, crying.

"Sari!" Bumblebee yelled after her. "What's your damage, Prime? Sari's been here for us since the day we got here. She's a part of the team!"

"Considering your own history of mistakes, Bumblebee, I wouldn't exactly call you a great character witness," Optimus snapped at him.

"Is that right?" Bumblebee glared at him. "Well, let me tell YOU something, Boss Bot! Considering the fact that we're stuck on this planet, outnumbered, with no idea of how we're going to beat an army of Decepticons that could attack at any second, I wouldn't exactly call YOU a great leader!" he yelled in his face. "I'm gonna find Sari," he stomped off. I just sat on the floor, wide-eyed at all of them.

"Bumblebee, get back here!" Prime ordered.

"My God, Optimus!" I exclaimed. "What's your deal? You are acting like a real afthole, you know that? You should never yell at a girl in anger! _Especially_ a child! Do you get what you just did? Sari just ran away, and Bumblebee had to go after her! I know for a FACT that he won't find her! Just because you are in a bad mood does NOT give you the right to yell at people!" He just stared at me while I yelled all of this from the floor. Yeah, not so smart to yell at a robot that is twenty times stronger than you...

"Bumblebee, return to the base immediately," Optimus COMMed 'Bee. "We have more important matters to deal with!"

"More important than our FRIEND?" I heard Bumblebee reply.

"Bumblebee, get back here now. That's not a request, that's an order!"

"Let the kid go," Ratchet told Optimus.

"Since when is insubordination acceptable, Ratchet?" Optimus questioned him. "We have a job to do here, and we're suppose to work as a team!"

"Don't be so hard on them, Prime," Ratchet told him. "We've all been fighting a good fight."

"I know, we've all been pushed to our limits," Prime agreed.

"NO FREAKING DUH!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air.

"But we can't just stand around making excuses," he continued, ignoring my last comment. "Not if we're going to survive! Ratchet, take the key and head for the ship. We need to protect the AllSpark just in case the Decepticons decide to make a move. You three," he pointed at me, Prowl and Bulkhead. "Show me this 'Dinobot Island'."

"A simple 'please' would suffice," I grumbled as I got on Prowl. I was silent the whole way to the island, and when we finally got on the island, I was silent on Prowl's shoulder as they walked all around looking for the Dinobots.

"We've searched almost every inch of the island," Prime complained," and still no sign of the Dinobots."

"Maybe they left," Bulkhead said.

I felt the ground shake, and held onto Prowl's shoulder plates to keep my balance. Behind us were all three of the Dinobots.

"Do. Not. Fear," Optimus spoke robotically. "We. Come. In. Peace."

"Intruders!" Grimlock shouted as all of them transformed into their robot-modes. "Dinobots destroy!"

"Something else you forgot to tell me?" Optimus growled at Prowl.

"Let me handle this," he said, handing me to Optimus. "They know me."

"I think you've done enough damage," he spat. "We've come to talk!" he said to Grimlock, handing me back to Prowl. "We will not hurt you!"

"I'm not a hot potato here, no need to hand me around!" I said to them as I settled on Prowl's shoulder.

"Dinobots hurt YOU!" Grimlock exclaimed, pulling out his flaming sword.

"Hold your fire!" Prowl yelled. "Grimlock, stop! There is no need to fear us! We helped you defeat Meltdown, remember?" I shivered at the sound of that nasty man's name. He was by far my least favorite person in this dimension!

"Meltdown?" Optimus asked Bulkhead.

"Don't ask," he said back.

"Cycle, tiny human and car robots good," Grimlock said. "Truck robot bad!"

"Truck robot good," Prowl corrected.

"Not so much today," I muttered so softly that I doubt Prowl heard me. But, he did.

"Our friend," Prowl added.

"Hmmm, friend?" Grimlock wondered, looking at the other Dinobots.

"Evil forces are about to invade this planet and destroy everything in their path," Optimus explained quickly. "If we want to survive, we must join forces and fight them together.

"Dinobots not need robots to fight!" Grimlock said. "Dinobots _destroy_ robots!" him and all the other Dinobots transformed back into their dino-mode.

"In case you haven't noticed, Dinobots _are_ robots!" I laughed.

"What?" I heard Optimus exclaim. "How?" Yep, he just heard about the key being stolen.

"See?" I looked at Prowl. "You take something from a girl and put it in an old mech's hands, the old mech loses it."

"It's not important now," I heard Optimus tell Ratchet. "Just get to the ship and protect the AllSpark! We'll meet you there!" he turned to us. "Let's roll out."

"But... What about the Dinobots?" Prowl asked.

"Looks like we're on our own," Prime told him as we all started walking away from the Dinobots.

"So, Boss Bot, what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore," he said. "Every decision I've made today turned out to be the wrong one. Maybe Bumblebee was right, maybe I'm not cut out to lead this team."

We were all quiet the whole way back to base. Till Bumblebee COMMed Optimus.

"Bumblebee, it's Prime, what's your status?"

"Decepticon attack at Sumdac Tower," I heard him say. "It begins with a 'star' and ends with a 'scream'."

"Well, this day just keeps getting better and better," I heard Prime grumble.

"No dip, Sherlock," I rolled my eyes as Prowl drove on the ice as we headed towards Bumblebee's location. "We all know Bumblebee won't wait for backup. I know for a FACT he won't!"

And I was 100% correct. He DIDN'T wait for us, and was being attacked by Starscream by the time we got to the tower.

"Is that Starscream?" Prowl said as soon as we got to the tower. "With Bumblebee?"

"I guess he didn't listen to you," Bulkhead told Prime.

"Yes, it's becoming quite a habit," Prime spat. The whole tower glowed a bright red, and I had to shield my eyes. When I heard the explosion, I looked up to see Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Oh, joy!

"Is that who I think it is?" Bumblebee asked no one in particular.

"How is that possible?" Prowl wondered.

"Two words; Sari's key," I groaned as Megatron flew down to us. Bulkhead tried to hit him with his wrecking ball, but Megatron chopped it off. In fact, every move they made, Megatron threw them in different directions. Prime had to take two kids and tell them to run away from there, but I stayed hidden from everyone. I could see them, but they couldn't see me.

"Lilly!" Prowl shouted. "Where are you?"

"Ugh," I groaned. "I'm here!" I shouted as he tried to hit Megsy. Megatron held him down with his foot, his sword out and ready to strike.

"Aw, hail naw!" I shouted as I got out of the bushes. Wait, did I really just do that? Yah, I'm gonna get myself killed AND mess up the timeline. Very smart, Lilly! I was lucky Optimus hit his sword with his own axe!

"Looks like you're gonna have to wait a little longer!" Optimus yelled as he ran towards him. They fought just like in the episode, only it was more real from my perspective.

"Do your worst, Megaton," Optimus growled. "I'll never give up the location of the AllSpark!"

"I don't need you for that, Autobot," Megatron growled right back. "The child's key will lead me straight to it!" he grinned evilly.

"NO!" Optimus screamed as Megatron slammed him to the ground. Bulkhead and Prowl were already on the ground, too weak to move too much.

"To me, my loyal Decepticons!" Megatron called to the tower. Lugnut, Blitzwing and Starscream flew down to him. I ran back to my hiding place, where I could see everything. Megatron shocked Starscream, supposedly offlining him, but I know he didn't really. I felt someone grab me and run away. I looked up to see Prowl holding me.

"Uh, hi?" I whispered.

"Hello," he said. I looked beside him to see Optimus and Bulkhead. They raced into the tower, where I saw Professor Sumdac.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" he exclaimed.

"You had nothing to do with this, Professor," Optimus assured him.

"But I did!" he said. "I rebuilt Megatron."

I buried my face in my hands. I took my hands away, and saw blood on them. "How am I bleeding, I wasn't even in the fight!"

"You have a cut on your forehead," Prowl told me.

"Yeah, I got that," I said. "But how did I get cut if I wasn't in the fight?"

"I'm sorry, that might've been me," Prowl ducked his head low. "When I grabbed you."

"It's okay, Prowl, I've had worse," I patted his knee.

"We need to keep Megatron from getting his hands on the AllSpark," Prime announced.

"How? I'm so banged up I can't even transform into a trash heap," Bulkhead said sadly.

"And without Sari's key, we don't stand a chance against one Decepticon, let alone three," Prowl stated. After that, I passed out. Just like Prime said, 'this day just keeps getting better and better!'

~A Few Hours Later~

"What did I miss?" I got up quickly after I opened my eyes. "What happened?"

"What happened was Prowl was about to have a spark-attack!" Bumblebee laughed.

"Hey, I passed out!" I snapped. "No laughing!"

"Prowl was really worried about you, kid," Ratchet told me. "He's in his room now."

"Okay," I said as I skipped to his room. I entered slowly, not making a sound.

"Lilly?" I heard his voice say.

"The one and only!" I grinned at him. He was upside-down in the tree, like always.

"I'm glad you're okay," he jumped over to me and picked me up.

"I just passed out, I didn't die and come back," I laughed. "I don't even know why I passed out, but I did. So, is he missing?"

"Professor Sumdac?" Prowl asked. I nodded. "Yes, he's missing. Sari is at the tower right now, and Bumblebee was suppose to go with her to help her take calls."

"Yeah, but 'Bee's here," I rolled my eyes. "He probably gone now, though. Aren't you guys suppose to be cleaning up the city?"

"Yes, we were just waiting for you to wake up," Prowl smiled as he transformed. I got on, and we headed out to clean up Detroit. The rest of the Autobots, aside from Bumblebee, were already cleaning up.

"And I'm suppose to help you clean up how?" I asked. "I mean, yeah, I can lift up to seventy-five pounds, but that's my limit!"

"You can help by getting the smaller pieces of debris," Optimus told me as a woman from the other side honked her horn. "I'll be right there, ma'am!" He lifted the block to let the woman through, but she backed her car away 'cuz the was scared of him.

"Huh, she was scared of me," Optimus said.

"Well, we did destroy half their city," Ratchet told him.

"Actually, that was the Decepticons," Prowl and I said together.

"I liked it better when we were heroes," Bulkhead sighed, plopping down on the ground.

"We're still heroes, Bulkhead," Optimus told him. "We just have to remind them. Now, let's all get back to work."

"Hey, where's Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh, at the tower with Sari," I answered. "Doing the whole 'secretary' gig." I looked up and saw a ball of fire, and knew exactly what it was. "Hey, guys?"

"I see it, too!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Well, no friggin duh!" I facepalmed. "We all see it!" Then Bumblebee and Sari ran over to us.

"Did you guys see that?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's kinda hard to miss!" Ratchet yelled.

"Whatever it is, we better look into it," Optimus declared. "Transform and roll out!"

I got on Prowl, and we drove to where it crashed. I knew it was the Autobot Elite Guard, but they didn't realize it till they came out. I stayed behind with Sari when the force-field.

"Hey, guys, what's the big idea?" Sari pounded on the force-field.

"Hold on, Sari," I put my hand on her right shoulder. She ran over to Fanzone.

"They're trapped!" she exclaimed. "Held against their will! We have to get them out!"

"Nuh uh, I ain't about to provoke an intergalactic incident," he shook his head. The door to the ship opened, and Optimus came out.

"It's alright, they're on our side," he told everyone as he transformed. I saw Ultra Magnus and Sentinal Prime behind him, and they headed towards the half of the city that was trashed.

"Wait, what about the others?" Sari asked as she ran back to where the force-field was put up again. She took out her key and made a hole big enough for both of us to slip through, and we headed onto the ship.

We ran down a few hallways, then we were cornered by my second favoritest bot, Jazz.

"Stay right where you are," he warned. "And don't spray any of your slime on me!"

"Jazz, you big dork, we don't have slime," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sari, make a scary face at him!" I whispered into her ear.

"Booga booga!" she made a scarily funny face. I almost fell over laughing, and I couldn't stop. Well, I did stop finally when the rest of the Autobots came running towards us.

"Guys!" Sari exclaimed, running towards them. I was rolling on the floor by then, still laughing.

"Oh, emm, gee, I can't stop!" I laughed. "Say something sad!"

"Uh," Bulkhead tapped on his head. "A cat died."

"Nooo, not that sad!"" I wined. "Oh, well, all better," I started laughig again. "Oh, scrap!" I just couldn't stop! Jazz was just staring at me, a look of shock on his face.

"Don't worry, they're both pretty harmless," Ratchet chuckled.

"Not Lilly so much," Prowl grinned. "She can pack quite a punch!"

"Not true," I wiped my eyes. "Okay, all better now."

"Crazy," Jazz reached down and touched my long blonde hair with his finger. "These organics all have their own look, their own style."

"You guys do, too!" I pointed out. "I mean, just look at Bumblebee and Bulkhead! One is taller, one is shorter," I giggled. "Oh, crap, not again!"

"Think calm, Lilly," Prowl told me. "Calm."

"Calm," I repeated, standing up and closing my eyes. "Okay, all better again. Anyway, Sari needs help at her father's assembly plant."

"No can do," Jazz said. "Ultra Magnus told me to stick with ya."

"Yeah, but he didn't say 'where'!" Bumblebee pointed out.

"Smartass," I mumbled as we drove to the plant. "And Jazz, by the way, that 'light show' was just traffic lights."

"Whoa, how did she know what I was thinkin'?" he asked Bumblebee.

"She knows the future," he looked down on me.

"Kinda," I put my hands in a 'so-so' motion. "To a certain point, then it's just... Blank."

"Cah-razy," Jazz exclaimed. Yes, he is totally my second fav Autobot. By FAR!

"But I'm never telling you guys what!" I told them. "We already established my motto-"

"Don't mess up the timeline, we know!"

"Good!" I smiled. Then I hid behind Prowl the whole time he fought the police-bots that were out of control. Fun stuff, I know. After the 'fight', Optimus showed Sentinal the AllSpark shard as proof he didn't destroy it, and I laughed.

"I soooo want to smack his face plating," I grumbled.

"Why is that?" Jazz asked.

"Duh, he's an afthole!" I exclaimed. "I believe everyone knows that."

"Yeah, they just don't have the guts to say it," Jazz nodded. "Not like you."

"If I know people well enough, you get to hear all of my remarks about stuff," I grinned. "The good, and the bad."

"The bad remarks are funny!" Bumblebee bursted out laughing.

"Actually, the worst remarks I've ever made haven't left my lips," I smiled sweetly. "I have more!"


	5. Chapter 5

"This will be the best day ever!" I sang as I strutted through base (yes, I strut).

"And why is that?" Optimus asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" I grinned. It would be the best day ever because Sentinal's head will get cut off and the Headmaster thingy will take it's place. I sooo with I could see Sentinal's face when it happens, but it would put my life in danger, kinda, so... Nope! "All I'll say is that it involves my least favorite Autobot."

"Did someone say my name?" Sentinal Prime walked up to me and Optimus.

"I guess you could say that," I grinned. "I was just talking about how awesome you are," I hugged his foot. I knew he hates organics touching him, so I couldn't resist!

"What is she doing?" Sentinal hissed at Optimus.

"That is how organics show affection for people," I could tell Optimus was holding back a laugh. "It means she likes you!"

"Okay, too far, Optimus!" I stopped hugging his foot. "Ain't no way I got a crush on an Autobot!" Well, maybe Prowl, but I ain't gonna tell them that!

"Your face says differently," I heard Ratchet call from across the room.

"Hey, old bot, shut it!" my face was getting redder. "I will-" I started.

"Hey," Optimus picked me up by the back of my shirt. "I was just kidding!"

"Grrr," I growled as I glared at him. Great, now he KNOWS I like an Autobot! "Okay, so I do, but I'm not telling you who!"

"Oh, you don't need to tell us who it is," Optimus smiled at me. "We can already tell."

"Shut your trap, Prime, I'm not in the mood anymore," I growled. "Ugh, I need to go to my room." When Optimus let me down, I stomped to my room. Sari used her dad's credit card and made it very... Roomy(no pun intended). It had a tall king sized bed with hot pink sheets, zebra print bedding with purple outlines, a large desk with a laptop, a mini fridge, vending machines, a microwave, a bookshelf with some really good books I found, a couple of rugs that were various colors. I had a TV and a cutboard for snacks. It was kinda like Sari's room that we put together, but I had less clothes than her. You know how in the series, she only wore that orange dress? WRONG!

"Ugh," I stuck my tongue out as I plopped down on my bed. "My life is strange here." I shuttered at the thought of Prowl dying at the end of the series. I'm going to have to change the timeline _just this once. _I will NOT allow Prowl to die, even if it's meant to be. "I really need to sort out my priorities," I laughed because I quoted 'Harry Potter', Ron Weasley. I could hear loud music coming from Sari's room and the main room, and I groaned. I walked out to the main room to find Bulkhead and Bumblebee staring into the TV.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I looked at them.

"What?"

"You guys aren't making her feel any better," I shook my head. "If anything, you're making her feel worse by trying too hard."

"I don't get it," Bulkhead scratched his head.

"I'm not the only one that'll tell you this, I'll bet," I told them as I walked back to my room. Or should I say, I STARTED walking to my room, but I ended up in Sari's room.

"Hey, girl," I said softly, sitting next to her on her bed. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," she sniffed. I thought for a moment about telling her about being half Professor Sumdac, really being his daughter. It wouldn't be a lie, to tell her that she's really his daughter, right?

"Yes, it is," I pulled her chin up. "I'm not suppose to tell you , but I will anyway; you _are_ his daughter."

"Really?" she looked up at me.

"Really really," I nodded, smiling softly. "Now, don't tell anyone I said that, or else they will be asking me to tell them stuff!"

"Don't worry, I won't," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm serious, Sari," I warned. "It won't be a secret for long, maybe a month or two, but just don't tell anyone I said anything."

"Gotcha," she replied. Yeah, I messed up the time line, but it was for the better, right?

"Anywho, do you wanna come to my room and hang out?" I grinned.

"Always!" she hopped off her bed and skipped to my room. I followed her to my room, grabbed a box of Cheez-Its and hopped(literally) on my bed.

"So, what's this rumor about you liking Prowl?" she grinned. I facepalmed.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked slowly.

"Bumblebee," she smiled.

"I'm gonna have a long talk with that mech later," I grumbled.

"So, is it true?" she asked.

I could feel my face getting redder. "Maybe."

"OMIGOSH I CAN TOTALLY TELL YOU LIKE HIM!" she squealed.

"Sari, so help me I will literally tape your mouth shut with duct tape," I glared at her.

"What are you girls yelling about?" Ratchet said from my doorway.

"Oh, just that Lilly likes Prowl!" Sari exclaimed.

"Sari, shut up!" I clenched my teeth.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Ratchet smiled.

"Okay, who knew first?" I questioned him.

"Me," Ratchet replied simply.

"Who did you tell?"

"Bulkhead."

"Then Bulkhead told Bumblebee, Bumblebee told Sari then Sari told Prime," I grumbled. "Why can't I just be attracted to a normal human being?" I asked the ceiling. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently," Sari giggled.

"Then again, I always had daydreams about fictional characters," I got on my iPod and showed Sari some pictures I saved of people. "Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Knockout-"

"Wait, did you say Knockout?" Ratchet asked. Apparently, he was still in my doorway.

"Yeah, but not the Knockout you're familair with," I explained. "I also like this other show, Transformers: Prime, and he's in it."

"Isn't he a Decepticon?" Sari asked.

"Well, yah," I shrugged. "But at the end of the series, he becomes good. HERE, on the other hand, I have no clue who he is or what he does or what he even looks like. I think Ratchet knew Wheeljack."

"As a matter of fact, I did," he nodded. "He was, is, a medical engineer."

"Yeah, but I like the version of him on Transformers: Prime better," I showed Ratchet the picture I had of him. "I never like anyone for their looks, only their personality. That is how I have crushes on the weirdest guys."

"Human guys?" Sari smiled.

"Yes, weird human guys that were shorter than me," I nodded. "I could never date someone shorter than me."

"Well, you won't have that problem with Prowl," Ratchet snickered.

"Who said he even likes me more than a friend?" I glared at him. "Because I highly doubt Prowl, of all people, would like a human girl! If anything, Bumblebee would like a human before Prowl!"

"Say what now?" Bumblebee walked into my room.

"Might as well have a party in here now," I sighed. "Everyone's invited except for Ultra Magnus and Sentinal! Wait, Sentinal probably can't come right now in his," I started laughing hysterically," state of being!"

"Do I wanna ask?" Bumblebee asked Sari.

"No, probably not," Sari shook her head.

"You guys will never find out, but I'll tell ya later," I grinned, still laughing hard. "You'll get a kick outta it!" Even though I have no clue when both the Primes will get back...

"What is with all the yelling in here, I was trying to meditate," Prowl entered my room. Oh, gawd, no! Bumblebee, if you say a WORD, I will take Ratchet's tools and meld your aft to the floor!

"I was talking with Sari here when these two bozos walked in," I gestured to Bumblebee and Ratchet. "Then the talk turned into a very enthusiastic chat." Crap, I hope my face isn't red! My face feels warm... Aw, scrap!

"I see," Prowl hummed. "And, uh, what were you and Sari talking about?"

"Girl things that you do not want to know about," I replied quickly. "Trust me."

"Just, please keep it down," Prowl said as he turned around and walked away.

"Uh, you do get that Bumblebee is here, right?" I called after him. I swore I could hear him laugh as he walked to his room, which is right across from mine. Like, he could stand in his doorway and see into my room! Lucky for me, when he's in his tree, he can't see into my room.

"I threatened you so much in my head when he came in, Bumblebee," I hissed.

"What did you threaten with?" he asked.

"If you said a WORD of what we were talking about, I would take Ratchet's tools and weld your aft to the floor," I told him whilst smiling.

"Uh, harsh?"

"Duh, that's the point," I looked at him. "What surprises me the most is that Ratchet, of all 'bots, figured it out first."

"Medic's intuition," he shrugged.

"Yeah, some intuition," I muttered. "Anyway, never going to happen. He's an Autobot, I'm a human, nothing can happen between us. How would that work anyway?" I shuddered. "Wait, never mind. I don't want that answered."

"Well, I better get back to work," Ratchet started heading out of my room.

"Bumblebee, I know you and Bulkhead have nothing better to do, bring him in here," I told Bumblebee.

"Okay," he shrugged as he walked off to get Bulkhead.

"Okay, if you didn't like Prowl, who would be your other favorite 'bot?" Sari asked me excitedly.

"Jazz," I grinned. "He's the best!"

"What'd I hear about the Jazzman?" Jazz poked his head into my room.

"Just how you're one of my favorite 'bots!" I told him. "Just behind Prowl."

"Girl, you got spunk, I'll give you that," he chuckled.

"I've been told that before," I laughed. "Lots and lots of spunk! Oh, by the way, did you hear what I did to Sentinal's foot?"

"What did you do to his foot?" Jazz asked, smiling.

"I hugged it!" I grinned. "He was so surprised! His face was priceless! You should've seen his face!" I almost said a quote from a movie, but I forgot the movie name so I didn't. Gosh, what is it with me and quoting things lately? 'It's gone now, but did you see his face?' is the quote, FWI.

"I wish I was there!" Jazz exclaimed while laughing along with me.

"It was before they left for that photo thingy," I tapped my chin. "That was when Optimus realized something..."

"What did he find out?" Jazz asked.

"Aren't you, like, Prowl's best friend?" I asked.

"No, you are more of his best friend than I am," Jazz smiled. "Why do ya ask?" Before he gave me a chance to answer, a look of realization struck his face. "Oh, I know. You and Prowl."

"Except we aren't!" I protested. "Sure, I like him, but he doesn't like me. He would never like a human. He's the last bot that would ever fall for a human. Well, except for Ratchet. Ratchet would definitely be the last 'bot to fall for a human, but Prowl's up there!"

"Lilly," Jazz started, "you don't get it, do you?"

"What don't I get?" I asked.

"Prowl likes you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Say what?" I tilted my head at Jazz's comment. "Ain't no way!"

"You're a smart girl, I thought if I could see it, you could!" Jazz laughed.

"HEY, this ain't no laughin' matter!" I pointed a finger at him. "When and how did you find out?"

"I found out when we arrived, when Prowl was telling me about you," Jazz shrugged. "You could tell by his face."

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath. "I know, it's good that we both like each other, but how would that work? An organic dating a Cybertronian. Doesn't that sound the least bit weird to you? Then again," I tapped on my chin. "In other stories, it has worked out, so I guess it might be able to work."

"Wait, other stories?" Jazz tilted his head.

"Yeah, in my dimension, you are all in a TV show and people write stories about you guys," I explained. "I have a few saved on my iPod that were pretty good. They were mostly about Bumblebee and Sari as a couple, you and Prowl as a couple or everyone and a human as couples."

"Me and... Prowl?" Jazz widened his optics.

"People in my dimension are so very... Interesting, to put it mildly," I shook my head. "You don't even wanna KNOW what some stories are about!"

"Yah, I get it," Jazz nodded. "Bad stuff. So, whatcha goin' to do about Prowl?"

"I don't know, I'll figure it out somehow," I shrugged. "Never been in a relationship, not even with a fellow organic, let alone an alien robot that shares the same feelings. What makes it kinda weird is that I know what he will do, what he has done, his past, and understand it more than anyone here. I don't know much about you, Professor Sumdac or Sentinal Prime's past, but I kinda know everyone else's."

"So you know about my past?" Sari asked me quickly.

"Duh!" I grinned. "I am the girl who knows everything! Is it bad that I can read Cybertronian?" I asked randomly.

"I can't even read that!" Sari exclaimed.

"I studied it back at home," I nodded. "Very interesting, different from Chinese or Japanese."

"You can speak those too?"

"I can speak more than that!" I told her. "About fifteen languages total. Back at home, we have 'Rosetta Stone', and it helps people learn stuff. Chinese, Russian, Korean, Japanese, Spanish, Hindi, Arabic, Bengali, German, French, Vietnamese, Italian, Tamil, Telugu and Cybertronian."

"Wow," Sari whispered.

"It's funny, I'm not British, but sometimes I speak in a British accent because I have a lot of friends that are British and it rubs off," I chuckled. "Not very good, I'm always afraid of offending someone by speaking in a fake accent!"

"Say something!" Sari told me.

"God, you are the strangest girl I've ever met!" I smiled, speaking in my British accent.

"Wow, that was good!"

"British?" Jazz tilted his head.

"Yeah, it's a different place here on Earth," I explained. "You know how people talk differently that are from different places on Cybertron? It's the same way here."

"Ah," he nodded. "I get it."

"Okay, I'm officially tired," I pushed Sari and Jazz's foot out of my room. "Y'all need to get out! I'm gonna take a very long nap till probably eleven tonight, so only come in if my life depends on it!"

"Food," I groaned. "Must... Eat... Food..."

"So, I'm guessing you're hungry?" Sari laughed.

"No, not at all," I remarked sarcastically. "YES!"

"Good, I brought you a burger," she shoved a bag towards me, along with a large drink. "I hope you like Coke."

"Coke is, and always will be, better than Pepsi," I nodded. I was surprised that this dimension has pop like that, but it's good stuff, so I won't complain. "What is on this burger?"

"Nothing, just the burger itself and ketchup," Sari replied.

"Yesh," I stuffed the burger into my mouth. Yes, it tasted good. "I wonder what would happen if the Autobots would eat this stuff? I'm pretty sure they have teeth, or something equivalent to that, and maybe have tongues? It would kinda make sense if they could taste stuff." Yes, I've read stories before when people refer to Cybertronian teeth as 'dentals' and their tongues as 'glossa', but I feel that those words sound... Dirty, so I'll do us all a favor and call them teeth and tongues!

"I guess it would?" Sari sounded confused.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud," I took another bite of my burger, then took a large sip of my soda. "I tend to do that often."

"Dude, you've been cooped up here for a long time," Sari shook a finger at me. "We need to get out, have a girl's day!"

"I agree," I nodded. "Okay, then what should we do for a girls day?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Well, we could get our nails done," I suggested," but that sounds kinda very boring."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"We could," I tapped on my chin. "We could... I got it!" I exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Ratchet yelled from the main room.

"Fine!" I yelled back before turning back to Sari. "We could raid YouTube!"

"But what's the fun in that?" she tilted her head.

"Oh, Sari," I shook my head sadly. "You've never truly lived if you haven't raided YouTube."

So, in other words, I spent the next ten hours watching random YouTube videos with Sari. She didn't end up going to bed till three in the morning, Ratchet got mad because I kept her up late, I threatened to meld his aft to the floor and meld his lips together if he kept his temper out of control, stuff like that. I, on the other hand, didn't go to bed till about seven in the morning. Yep, more YouTube!

"Lilly, you should probably be going to recharge soon," Optimus walked into my room.

"Awwww, why?" I wined. "It's only," I looked at my clock. "Wait, never mind. I'm going to bed now."

"Good."

When I got into my room and into bed, I just couldn't fall asleep. I've been awake for over twenty hours, why can't I sleeep? Ughhhhh.

"Come on, Lilly, sleep," I muttered to myself. "Just like every night, every single night." Crap, now I'm quoting Tobuscus! It's extremely hard not to laugh right now! I burst out laughing, practically giving up on any sleep.

"Why are you not in recharge?" Optimus asked me when I walked into the main room.

"Well, I _tried_ to sleep, but it didn't work out very well," I shrugged. "I'll bet I can last at least another day without sleep, I've done it before."

"In what situation would you not have sleep for two days?" Bumblebee asked me.

"Haha," I laughed. "The situation where I'm drag racing for three days straight, and hang out with people all through the night."

"Racing for three days?" he asked.

"Yesh, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, from eight in the morning to midnight," I shrugged. "The best kind of weekend there is. From midnight to eight I would just walk around the racetrack with my friends. Huh, I wonder what they're doing right now?"

"Probably looking for you," Bulkhead stated.

"Yeah, probably," I nodded. "But it's not like I can go back, I wasn't exactly sent here by a magic portal or something!"

"How were you sent here, exactly?" Sentinal asked. Whoaa, he has his head! I started laughing so hard, I think it worried everybody.

"What were you laughing at?" Sentinal asked.

"I'll tell you later," I wiped the tears from my eyes that got there because I was laughing so hard. "Well, the night before I got here, I was just watching the first few episodes of you guys. It was this first season marathon or something, and it was just the best thing ever. Well, aside from Transformers: Prime marathons, but let's not get into THAT series! Anywho, I was watching the first episode for the hundreth time, and the power goes out. I go to bed, and when I wake up, I'm just laying down in an alley in the middle of Detroit. Now that I think of it, this could all just be a dream, but dreams aren't usually this long. I'm thinking it has something to do with the storm. Maybe lightning hit the house? That is my guess."

"Long answer," Bumblebee mumbled.

"Hey, he asked, I answered!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so what are we doing today?"


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up at three in the afternoon is now a thing for me; I do it almost every day! Fall asleep around five in the morning, wake up at three, watch YouTube videos, talk to people, eat, nap, more YouTube, sleep, repeat. Kinda boring, I know, but there's NOTHING to do here!

So, after watching YouTube till five at night, I went into the main room to socialize.

"Sooo, wass happenin?" I asked the 'Bots.

"You sleep too much," Sari commented.

"Well, I get tired easily," I shrugged. "I've always been that way."

"You only eat one meal a day, that's not good for you," Prowl told me.

"Well, I'm not exactly awake long enough to eat more than one meal," I explained. "I should probably go to sleep earlier and get up at a normal time..."

"Ya think?" Sari asked.

"Yes, but not often," I laughed. Do you get what I just did? I made fun of myself! Yeah, I really DON'T think...

"What?" Bumblebee looked confused.

"Okay, Sari said 'You think?' and I replied 'Yes, but not often'," I explained to the confused mech. "Gosh, Bee, pay attention!"

"He never will," Prowl smiled, shaking his head.

"Nope," I agreed. "Never! Okay, I need to get myself tired so I can go to bed by ten. Any ideas?"

"Well, you could train with me," Prowl offered.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "And maybe I could work on my levitating skill!" I almost forgot about that, oops!

"Whoa, you can levitate things?" Sari awed.

"Yeah, remember the day after you guys met me?" I explained. "When I made sure Optimus didn't die? Yeah, I levitated him kinda. I think I can only do it if I meditate or something."

"We'll work on that," Prowl nodded.

We ended up practicing different moves. I was trained in Kung-Fu and Tai Kwon Do, so I taught him some of the moves. I didn't even break a sweat! Luckily, Autobots don't exactly breathe( Bumblebee proved that in the first episode), so Prowl was having no problem.

"Have you ever heard of our version of Processor Over Matter?" I asked Prowl.

"Mind Over Matter?" he asked. "Yes, I've heard of it."

"I never had professional training," I told him," but I don't think I'll need it for levitation." I got in a meditation position before humming almost silently. I sat there for who knows how long before I opened my eyes. Prowl was floating ten feet in the air! I immediately focused solely on him to make sure he didn't fall, and slowly, he floated towards me. When he was right in front of me, I slowly let him drift to the floor. He smiled at me after he hit the floor softly.

"Nice job," he complimented me. I blushed.

"Thanks."

He bent down so that his face was level with mine, and his face got closer to mine slowly. OMG! My mind was completely blank as he pressed his metal lips onto mine softly.

You know that feeling, when you are just starting a huge test or something, when your mind's completely blank of everything whatsoever? Yeah... That's what happened when Prowl kissed me.

Yes, you heard correctly! THE NINJA-BOT FREAKING KISSED ME! I only found out days ago that he actually liked me, and now he kisses me? Yep, I'm officially insane.

Now, just to clear things up, yes, the Autobots have metallic lips, but they aren't as hard as you think. The kind of metal on their lips are waaaay softer than steel or iron, more like rubber than actual metal. I must say, it was a rather pleasing first kiss. No, there was no tongue or anything, just a short, sweet kiss.

Ratchet, being the awesome medical examiner that he is, could totally tell something happened as soon as we got back into the main room. He looked at me... Then he smiled a little, like he just _knew_. Gosh, Ratch, creepy much? Haha, just kidding, Ratchet's awesome... In his own way.

Sari had no clue whatsoever that something happened, she didn't connect the 'dots', per say. She completely ignored my pink face and large, kinda creepy, smile towards Prowl.

Prowl looked rather pleased of himself, after all, we had a pretty good work-out before the whole 'kiss' scene. He learned some of my karate moves and whatnot, whilst I learned some Cyber-Ninja moves. Though he was probably the most pleased about kissing me. Guys, no matter what species, are just like that, whether it be men or mechs.

Now, if I ruled out Prowl as my bestie, Jazz would be next in line. I mean, come on! Who _doesn_'_t_ like Jazz? He's just a bundle full of awesome!

Now, Sentinal Prime? He can kiss my ass. I don't like that dude, not one bit.

Ultra Magnus is a little too formal and strict. If he was a little less that, we would probably get along just fine.

Bumblebee is short, just like me, so he's cool! He's like the little brother I never wanted.

Bulkhead is the gentle giant, and I love him for it. His painting skills are just fine, and I'll have a long convo with anyone who chooses to tell him different.

Now, while I'm ranting about all the Autobots, I still need to talk about Optimus.

Hmm, how to describe him?

Now, while he is obviously mature, he still acts slightly naive. I mean, letting Sentinal and Elita go on that organic planet? I would've just left their sorry asses there! Too bad he died in the first episode. I cried the first time I watched it, only because I loved him already and didn't want him to die. The first episode I ever watched was 'Along Came a Spider', and it was at three in the morning. Needless to say, I was scared! I was eight years old or something, alone and in the dark, watching a creepy spider-lady kill an eight year old kid. Yeah, I'm gonna be scared!

Ratchet, as I said before, is awesome, but he's like that grumpy old great-uncle you have that's hard on the outside, but is a big softy on the inside. He's literally seen it all, and his memories are less than pleasant. When I'm in this dimension, I can't see what he sees through his memories like I did when I watched the show, but his facial expressions say it all. He needs to recharge more, or something!

Well, I don't know HOW I'm suppose to sleep now! I worked out, my heart is pounding and I got my first kiss. Well, I might as well try!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, apparently, sleeping twenty hours a day isn't good. At all.

"You should really go see a doctor or something," Sari told me after I finally woke up at seven PM.

"Well, it's not like I have the money to pay for a checkup or anything," I shrugged.

"False!" Sari grinned. "I still have my father's credit card!"

So, Prowl and Bumblebee took me to the local doctor's office. It was... Less than pleasant.

I'll spare you the details of Dr. Alley making me do weird crap, but I almost had a heart attack when I got the news.

I had stage three pancreatic cancer. WTF?

When I say stage three pancreatic cancer, it means that the cancer cells have invaded nearby blood vessels. Yeah, thats really bad!

My options were chemotherapy, radiation therapy and targeted therapy. I would take pills if I chose chemo, and that sounded best, but guess what? My hair will all fall out; I'll have to wear a wig. Fun.

Chemo is expensive! Like, thousands of dollars expensive! Good thing Sari's dad is rich.

"Yay, childhood cancer," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "How the Hell did I get cancer?"

"Well, for pancreatic cancer, it is usually passed down from generations," Dr. Alley told me. "Did any of your family members have it?"

"My great grandfather had it,and my grandma," I shrugged. "My parents didn't have it."

We had Captain Fanzone pose as my guardian, because I'm still legally a minor in a different dimension where my family isn't currently here. He signed papers for me an such; good thing he likes me!

"Well, just take these pills once a month here, and that will be your treatment," Dr. Alley handed me pills from a gloved hand. I studied cancers in seventh grade, so I kinda knew the standard procedure. Now, when we got back to base? All Hell broke loose.

"Do they not have a cure?" Ratchet roared. Yeah, he was kinda mad because I'll probably die young.

"Ratchet, you have to realize," I tried to calm him down. "Sometimes, there are things you just can't help. I can't help that it's in my genes that I got this... Disease. It isn't anyone's fault. What cancer is is one cell malfunctioned for no reason, producing more cells rapidly. Those cells that that one cell produced do the same thing rapidly, till I have an access of cells somewhere in my body."

"I know what cancer is!" he exclaimed. "Why does it have to be a younger being that has it?"

"Sadly, childhood cancer is not uncommon," I shook my head. "Though I'm barely a 'child', per say. I'm almost legally an adult."

Prowl was extremely silent through my 'talk' with Ratchet. Whilst Ratch knew some things about humans through research, he didn't know nearly as much about cancer. He just knew the basics, and he was not at all happy to hear I had it, you could probably tell.

"Well, the cancer explains my sleeping," I smiled lightly. "This kind of cancer promotes sleepiness, and a feeling of fullness, and I definitely feel that way."

"Why are you not sad, or angry?" Optimus asked me.

"Well, I am, it's just... I know there's nothing I can do to change what's happening to me, so why bother?" I shrugged. "I know for sure that I'll live a few more years, so I'll just have to make the best of them, do stuff that I've always wanted to do."

We... Didn't tell Sari. She would probably do something weird, so we all decided not to tell her just yet. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were the most awkward people EVER when we told them, like they had no idea how to act. I expected no less of them, and i was fine with it. The two mechs that were the most concerned were Prowl and Ratchet. I expected Prowl to spazz-out, but who am I kidding? It's PROWL we're talking about, he doesn't spazz-out! Ratchet, on the other hand...

After 'talking' with everyone, I put some music on on my iPod, went into my room, and layed down on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair, and some of it came out in clumps. Aww!

*A Few Months Later*

We still haven't told Sari. I think she knows something's up, but no one's moving an inch. If she finds out, she will probably go nuts. I mean, we all know how Sari gets when something really bad happens.

Prowl is taking this extra-serious. Yeah, he's sweet to me, but come on! He won't let me lift _anything_! I'll be like 'Hey, Ratchet, here's your tool' and HE'S like 'Nope, let me get that'... Seriously, dude? He won't even leave my side! Well, except for when I sleep, which is a LOT. And by a 'lot', I mean over fifteen hours a day. That chemo makes you tired!

Yeah, so if you know the series, we are about in the time of Human Error part One, I think? Well, it's Christmas Eve, people! And Sari's a teenager now, so yep! Oil-nog! Well, I can't drink that stuff, but it smells good! I'll just settle for milk-nog... Eggs don't go well with me anymore.

Sari asked me to sleep over at her house for Christmas, and of course I said yes! Sadly, I knew exactly what her presents were (well, two of them. SHH!). Actually, Professor Sumdac got me a present as well, and it was the same size as Sari's new jet pack/scooter present. Hmmm, I wonder what that'll be? Whoaa...

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Sari jumped on my bed in her guest room. "It's Christmas!"

"No dip," I grumbled. "Dude, it's too early for Christmas."

"It's already nine!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, just get out so I can dress," I hopped out of bed and pushed her out of the door, slamming it. Well, the way I plan the day on going is Soundwave controlling me because A) I won't get hurt, B) the time will go by fast, and it'll be like nothing ever happened and C) nothing will happen to me that's bad.

I ended up wetting my wig down and it curling naturally. I put on dark blue skinny jeans, a red and white Santa Claus long-sleeved shirt, black shoes with a slight 1/2 inch heel and awesome red and white stripped socks. I put a red bow in my hair, so I looked like a teenage version of Shirley Temple, well, the hair, at least!

"Nice outfit!" Sari complimented me when I walked into the Sumdac living room.

"Gracias, mi amiga," I grinned.

"What?" she tilted her head.

"Thanks, my friend," I translated. "Spanish."

"Ah."

After opening presents(yes, we both got scooters/jet packs. Pr. Sumdac is truly an awesome person!), Sari and I flew to the Autobot base, only to find it empty. I pretended I knew nothing about what was going on, but in reality, I knew everything. Sari forgot all together that I'm from a different dimension. Shocker, I know!

"You can't hide your energy signatures!" Sari announced, turning on the big computer. "That... Are right here? Alright, no more games."

It took a minute, but she found the platform that goes down to the basement.

"Thanks for telling me, guys," Sari mumbled.

"I'm gonna stay out here, just in case they come out from their rooms or something," I told her, getting off the moving platform thingy. I flew to the park, and it was cold! Good thing I brought my coat *snuggles*.

The last thing I remember was looking at Soundwave's eyes. Good, my plan is working!

*Sometime Later... I Don't Know How Much Later LOL*

"Why am I cold and wet?" I looked around suspiciously. Well, I was without a coat and was lying in snow, so that might be why? Nahh!

"Lilly?" I heard Prowl yell. "Where are you?"

"In the snow!" I yelled back. I heard him transforming, then saw a motorcycle speeding towards me. "Wow, that was quick!"

He transformed. "I'm guessing you know what happened?"

"Always!" I grinned. "How was being human?"

"Intriuging," he told me. "I better get you back to base so you can warm up."

"Yah, probs," I nodded as he transformed back into a motorcycle and I got on. It took just a minute to get back to base, and Sari was already there with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand just for me. Aww, I have such awesome friends!

"Muchas gracias!" I smiled at her as I took the cup of heaven.

"Denada," she shrugged. For those people that don't speak Spanish, that means 'you're welcome'.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!" I announced to all the people within earshot. Everyone (Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl) murmured in reply 'You, too', 'ditto', stuff like that.

"Hey, I forgot to ask earlier, but when's your birthday?" Sari asked randomly.

"January first," I answered. "New Years Day."

"You'll officially be an adult," she laughed.

"Yeah!" I nodded excitedly. I'll be an adult for a few years, probably less. It's really sad, getting weaker every day. I feel like a stick, not fun... "Hey, Prowl, I'll legally be allowed to date you!" I bursted out laughing.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll explain," I put my cup down on the coffee table/rock thingy. "A minor, like me or Sari, or anyone under the age of eighteen, is not allowed to date someone adult. It's different if you're seventeen and they're eighteen, but I'm seventeen and you're well over five hundred years old, so right now? I'm breaking the law by dating you."

"Well then," he sighed.

"Silly, I'm still gonna date you!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Duh!"

"I'm glad," he smiled at me. I smiled back up at him for a few seconds until-

"Eww, gross!" Sari exclaimed. "PDA! PDA!"

"Sari, if we were making out in front of you, _THAT_ would be PDA," I explained. "Smiling is not."

"Still!" she argued. "Eww!"

" 'eww' is when your dad puts Megsy parts in you," I looked at her. " 'eww' is not when a teenager and mech smile at each other."

Oh, Sari... What ever will we do with you?


	9. Chapter 9

Well, we still haven't told Sari. She kinda know something's up, but hasn't asked yet. Well, until a few minutes ago, when I said...

"Chemo sucks."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

Yeah... Didn't think that one through...

After explaining all that crap about how I'm gonna die very soon, she just got more riled up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Duh. You would've acted this way! I didn't actually say that, but I thought it!

She calmed down after about an hour. Yeah, it took a whole hour to calm her down! She was literally shooting stuff out of anger. Someone needs to take a few chill pills! But by a few, I mean about... One thousand. Yep, one thousand. Too much? I think not!

Okay, so on a different note, I'll tell you what's happened!

I had my birthday party.

It was a surprise party!

I fell asleep during the middle of it!

I took more chemo!

Prowl kissed me again!

I'm no longer allowed to train!

I can't lift over two pounds!

I lost weight!

I'm a weakling!

Life sucks... Yup.

So, now it's around May. I'm on bed-rest. I'm practically on my deathbed. Every morning, Prowl picks me up and takes me to the main room for a few hours before going back to bed. He's such a good mech. I think I'm starting to love him!

I'm so tired, but I'm afraid that if I ever fall asleep, I'll never wake up again. Sleep is such a good thing, though...

***Prowl's POV***

"She's not waking up!" I exclaimed loudly after I tried to wake Lilly up. "Come on, wake up!" She felt cold, and she didn't even stir. NO!

"Bring her to the med bay!" Ratchet ordered over COMM. I gently placed her body in my hands and ran to the med bay. I set her cold body on the table.

"Slag," Ratchet murmured after he scanned her. "Her heart has stopped!"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. Lilly, _my_ Lilly, was dead! "Lilly, please!"

"Prowl, there's nothing I can do," Ratchet shook his head sadly.

"NO!" I pounded my servos on the metal table. "She can't be gone! She_ can't_!"

"Prowl, I'm so sorry," Optimus put a hand on my right shoulder. I could feel energon tears reaching my optics.

"She's not gone," I whispered. "She's not!"

Lilly has been the most amazing person in my life. She's the only one that can make my mood take a full one-eighty. Whenever I'm around her, my spark beats faster. I've never felt this way towards another femme before. Placing my head next to her cold body, I whispered," I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

*Lilly's POV*

"Ugh, where am I?" I mumbled as I looked around. All I could see was darkness, but light at one end. Whoaaa. The light at the end of the tunnel? That means I'm dead! "At least my death was painless," I whispered as I walked towards the light. Like an old record that wouldn't stop repeating, I could hear a voice whisper to me "I love you". It sounded familiar... PROWL!

"Prowl, I'm so sorry," tears filled my eyes and started running down my cheeks. "I never got to tell him I loved him."

"This was not your time, sweetie," I heard an old women's voice tell me.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, dear, it's me," my grandma walked closer to me. "This was not your time to go, darling. God, he's not ready for you just yet. You need to go back."

"But how?" I asked. "My body isn't functional."

"Ah, but you seem to forget," she shook a finger at me. "Pure power will help."

"Pure power," I repeated. "AllSpark?"

"Exactly," she nodded. "The AllSpark has the power to make you a new body, but not an organic one. If you so choose, you will become a machine."

"I do," I nodded. "I need to tell him!"

"Go back to Earth, find a shard of the AllSpark," Grandma instructed me. "It will do what it has to."

"Thank you, Grandma," I thanked her. The last thing I remember before the light overtaking me was pure darkness.

Now, I'm back on Earth. It sent me to Japan... Really?

I'm a spirit, a wandering soul, waiting to find what I need. I know that I need only tough the shard, and I will have a new body to place my soul in. This is taking forever!

"I may be dead, but I don't have eternity!" I growled as I searched. At long last, I found the shard hiding in the bushes. "Yes!" I reached out to touch it, and light overtook me.

***Prowl's POV***

Her funeral was yesterday. She didn't know a lot of people here, but everyone that did know her came. Everyone was silent through the ceremony. Sari cried through the whole thing. Ratchet hasn't said anything to anyone since she died. Even Ultra Magnus, Jazz and Sentinal Prime came to her funeral. Sentinal was trying to hide it, but everyone could tell he was sad. Ultra Magnus was straight-faced through it all, but that's to be expected. Jazz held his head low and was so quiet, Sari asked him what was wrong.

"She was a great gal, I'm gonna miss her," he replied sadly.

My Lilly, my love, was gone.

_She wouldn't leave me willingly_, I kept telling myself. She was a fighter.

Recharge has been hard for me now. She died a week ago, but I can't wrap my processors around it. My training has faltered.

I gave up on meditating, so I decided to try to recharge. For the first time in a week, I was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. I could hear Lilly's voice tell me "Prowl, I'm so sorry" over and over. What was she doing? Sari told me that organics have God, their deity. When they die, they go to Heaven to live with God for the rest of time. Same with Cybertronians, except we have Primus and we go to the Well of AllSparks. At long last, I fell into recharge.

I woke up cycles later to someone yelling at me.

"Prowl!" Ratchet yelled. "Get your aft up, someone's here to see you!"

"Fine," I grumbled as I followed Ratchet to the entrance of our base. Everyone was waiting for me, smiles on their faces. "What is so important that all of you would wake me up from a much needed recharge?"

"Hello, my love," I heard a voice say. No, is it really?

They all split apart in two sections, and in the middle was a small, purple Cybertronian femme.

"Prowl, it's me," she told me.

"It can't be," I whispered, walking up to her.

"Oh, my love, but it is," she smiled, her optics shining brightly. The embraced me tightly, and I hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I whispered. My love was online and well. I couldn't ask for more.


End file.
